1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartridges. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of polysulfones in the manufacture of cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary brass cartridges have certain drawbacks-especially for military applications. They are expensive and unexpendable. They are heavy. Sometimes they are left lying around after a military action and are later policed up and utilized by the enemy as reloads. These and other drawbacks make the use of reliable resinous cartridges highly desirable.
Resinous cartridges, both consumable, i.e. cartridges made from a resin and an oxidizer which are consumed when they are fired, and non-consumable are known. However, prior art resinous cartridges have certain drawbacks. A drawback of prior art resinous cartridges of both the consumable and the non-consumable varieties is their inability to withstand heat. In the prior art, many of the resins used have been materials which soften or melt in the 200.degree. to 300.degree. F range. Cartridges which soften in this temperature range are unsuitable for use in a gun which has had it chamber heated by several rapid firings. A drawback of prior art resinous cartridges of the consumable variety has been the fact that, when heated toward the point of consumation, the materials used have tended to first liquify and then burn. This causes them to leave residue in gun barrels.